Hechos de un distante pasado
by ficsmlpdarkius
Summary: Los libros nunca lo dicen todo, nunca dicen la verdad. Seres oscuros y sanguinarios, atacan Equestria con el unico objetivo de obtener un extraño poder que florecio en el lugar, Arcan Light y Espectra light logran detenerlos en el primer asalto, por lo cual su hijo Orion light y sus aliados Hyde y Hevenly, pretenden matar la plaga desde la raiz


Eran epocas distintas. Los libros nunca sabran como fue el mundo desde un comienzo.  
hace mas de 6000 años.

Antes de que el mundo escribiera de la historia de NIghtmare Moon. del ataque de crysalis. mucho antes de eso. el mundo era distinto.

Antes de todo lo anterior, equestria fue atacado por una amenaza muy distinta, y la manera de defenderse no eran las adecuadas para hacerles frente.  
Gracias a esto el avanze tecnologico fue atascado durante casi 3600 años antes de que realmente puediera volver a avanzar, aun asi en la actualidad no han podido volver a esas epocas doradas.

Estos seres malignos y despiadados atacaron, pintaron el cielo de rojo carmesi ,las casas de un negro carbon por las quemaduras provocadas y asesinaron a cualquier poni sin ninguna pisca de piedad. Solo 2 ponis fueron necesarios para detener tal masacre.

Estos 2 poderosos heroes fueron de gran ayuda desde guerras pasadas, ellos eran la definicion de la esperanza, paz, de salvar al inocente.

Ellos eran Arcan Light y Espectra Light los reyes y dioses de la luz.

Protegieron la corona desde su aparicion incondicionalmente, era su labor, su razon de vivir, al fin y al cabo fueron creados para ello.

¿Cuanto arriesgarias tu vida para salvar seres inocentes?  
¿Moririas protegiendo a alguien?

Esas preguntas simpre tubieron una respuesta afirmativa. pero nunca existiran seres inmortales, ellos eran poderosos contra un enemigo que parecia infinito, soldados enemigos aparecian y aparecian.  
Ellos dieron sus vidas protegiendo su tierra, lograron neutralizar al enemigo, a cambio dieron su vida en el acto.

Aun cuando el miedo abundaba sobre cualquier otra cosa, las ultimas palabras que le dijeron a su pueblo fueron:

-Nosotros seremos los heroes que los iluminara ante la oscuridad.

Pero ahora ya no estaban, nunca nadie dira que muerieron en vano, pero. Ese enemigo volvera, siempre lo hacen y cuando ocurra.

¿Que ocurriria con esta tierra?  
¿Estaban condenados a morir cuando volvieran aparecer?

La respuesta era no.

Antes de dicho evento los Dioses dijeron ante su pueblo que un decendiente mas poderoso que ellos 2 juntos apareceria, para proteger la tierra que una vez ellos debian proteger.

Pero el decendiente desaparecio.

Lo unico que se sabe de el es que Espectra, su madre, lo llevo lejos del Castillo Lunar, despues de algunos dias de busqueda, el cuerpo inerte de espectra se encontro a casi 1 kilometro de distancia del castillo.  
Su rostro figuraba una sonrisa melancolica,murio desangrada ya que poseia graves cortaduras recorriendo todo su cuerpo, ademas una de sus alas fue desmembrada.

En cuanto a Arcan, el nunca pudo ver el rostro de su hijo.  
Se le encontro tirado al frente del ventanal del salon principal, sostenia una foto de el y su esposa en su boda, la foto mostraba a arcan y espectra en una playa muy lejos del pueblo, el papel donde estaba plasmada la fotografia estaba muy deteriorado, se podia decir que pasaron muchos años desde ese feliz momento para ellos .

Cuanto a su estado, solo queda decir que muchas partes de su cuerpo no poseian piel.

Los reyes hicieron un funeral digno de ellos, sus hijas celestia y luna las cuales era tan solo unas potrillas como para entender lo dificil y tragico del momento se encargaron de informar a su pueblo de los hechos permitidos.

El territorio de los light, la sede de los mas importantes avanzes tecnologicos se quedo sin sus genios, pocos inventos fueron rescatados del lugar, este se encontraba callendose a pedasos, aquellos seres no eran tontos, sabian que al destruir ese lugar dejarian a equestria sin defensas y asi lo hicieron.

.

Lejos del pueblo, adentrandose en ese momento el bosque desconocido, se encontraba una dragona muy asustada por lo sucedido, ya habian paso unas cuantas horas desde que se encontra a aquella yegua mal herida, ella le habia dicho que porfavor lo tomara y se fuera rapido de alli mientras unas criaturas que ella nunca habia visto se acercaban rapidamente.

-Bien, supongo que hice lo correcto ¿no? -Se decia a asi misma para calmarse.-

De pronto un sonido interrumpe el silencio de la cueva.  
Eran sollosos.

Mira hacia sus brazos para ver una telas dobladas en forma de canasta y con algo moviendose dentro.

Ella lentamente fue bajando la parte superior para ver a un pequeño potrillo de apenas uno meses de vida, era un pegaso, de crin roja con toques oscuros en las puntas, pelaje blanco y ojos azul marina.  
El la veia confundido pues no la reconocia.

-Hola pequeño ¿estas bien? -Le dice mientras con un dedo le hace cosquillas debajo de la barbilla.-

El potrillo sonreia y con sus pesuñas le coje el dedo.

Todo miedo que tenia en ese momento se fue calmado lentamente, al mismo tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa se fue plasmando en su rostro.  
Ella nunca habia visto un potrillo de cerca, pues los dragones no eran resividos en ningun lado obligandolos a vivir en este espeso bosque.

-Vaya es muy tarde -Se acerco a la salida de la cueva para ver el cielo-

Claramente era noche, pero no seria una noche tranquila para nadie, el choque de espadas, gritos llenos de miedo y el claro sonido de objetos romperse, el crujir de la madera quemandose, afectaba el simplon silencio que caracterisaba al bosque.

Esa noche la dragona tuvo que ingeniarselas para crearle una cama al potrillo puesto que no le gustaba domir sobre un monton de rubies y diamantes.

Junto unas cuantas hojas y ramitas e improviso una clase de cuna, puso una garra para comprobar que era lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar al potrillo, lo levanta y lo pone dentro de la cuna de ojas.

-¿Ahora que hare contigo? ¿Por cuanto tiempo podre cuidarte? -Acariciando la frente del potrillo-.

Comenzaba a dormirse por lo que dio un estiron y se dio la vuelta quendo rapidamente domido.

Captando ese movimiento decide dejarlo dormir, lavanta la tela en la que se encontraba el potrillo, pero algo cae llamando su atencion.

-¿Eso que fue? -Mira debajo de la cuna.- ¿Una carta?.

La recoje y camina hacia su cama de gemas.

-¿De quien sera? -Pensando mientras se sienta.

Usa una uña como abre cartas y la lee.

-Pasado un rato se levanta y cierra la entrada de la cueva con un una capa de hojas amarradas a unas cuantas leanas.

Se hacerca a la cuna y mira al potrillo.

\- sabes pequeñin seras un poni muy importante pequeño.

Orion Light portador de la luz.


End file.
